The present invention relates to a hair brush of the type having a cleaning plate slidably movable along the bristles thereof for the purposes of removing hair therefrom characterized in that said cleaning plate contains a hand-operated engaging means for releasably engaging said cleaning plate from said brush.
Hair brushes containing a cleaning feature for use on both humans and animals are known in the art. Such brushes are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,050,103; 1,164,204; 1,290,554; 1,303,500; 2,529,927; 3,108,305; 3,110,053; and 4,517,703.
Such prior art arrangements, however, are relatively complex and costly to manufacture. In addition, such arrangements significantly lack the important convenience of releasbly maintaining a slidably mounted cleaning member in an attached configuration to the brush, so that it remains intact and simultaneously provides for ease of use in the cleaning operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hair brush having a cleaning feature which can be attached and removed from the brush by a hand-operated engaging means, employing a relatively simple and reliable construction.
In addition, it is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an improved hair brush having the aforementioned cleaning feature, further characterized in that the cleaning feature contains a finger-operated lift-off tab that makes it easy for the user to lift said cleaning feature on and off the brush.